Fairy Tales
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: Nori's never quite the same, her faith in fairy tales never restored. She believes them to be childish nonsense that mothers tell their kids so they'll go to sleep. And she plans to continue to believe this. And she would did she not meet Bilbo Baggins. Fem!Nori. Rated M for language and non-graphic rape.


Nori's experience with love is nothing like the fairy tales her mother's read her in her childhood. There's no prince charming to sweep her off her feet or kiss her lips tenderly. There's none of that.

She gets her first boyfriend in high school, freshmen year. The relationships decent with awkward, clumsy kisses and ridiculous texts sent back and forth. Nori's happy and thinks she honestly loves him. Until he wants to sleep with her. She's not ready. She's never seen a boy except for the pictures in text books and has heard from her mother it hurts the first time. And that she should really wait until she's ready. And Nori knows for sure, she's not.

When she says no, he calls her a prude and cheats on her. Nori sobs her sorrows away into her mother's lap and eats an entire carton of ice cream. Her mother soothes her by running her fingers through her hair and telling her how proud she is of her for standing her ground and he's not worth it. Nori doesn't feel proud of herself though especially when he sends her a text announcing this is the end of their relationship.

She tries again repeatedly but the guys only seem to get worse. Nori does her best to make them happy and runs herself ragged sometimes. She grows exhausted trying to keep her boyfriend happy. A lot of times in high school Nori skips her homework because she's trying to keep them happy. Meals are skipped or end up in the toilet when they call her fat and scold her for eating too much.

Her family grows concerned as she grows thinner, her grades drop and Nori's no longer Nori. But she doesn't notice. She's dedicated to Smaug in her junior year and that's what she lives for. What she's dedicated to. And there's not much hope for Nori that year. When Smaug demands she sleep with him her answer is no. She's not ready yet. But Smaug doesn't care and that's the night Nori stops believing in fairy tales.

That's the night clothes are torn, buttons scatter, makeups smeared and Nori is lost to the world as she lies naked in a ball. Smaug walks away with scratch marks on his face, bruises to his chest where she beat at him. But he walks away okay.

The hospital is hellish. Nori hates the doctors and nurses who poke and prod her, stare sympathetically and ask all those questions she hoped she never had to answer for as long as she lived. Nori lies there day after day and does what she's supposed to. She gives answers to the questions, nods yes or no. Inside there she becomes the queen of pretending to be okay. And for a while she even believes herself when she tells herself everything's going to be okay.

Eventually she returns to school just to find that she's isolated. Everybody stares at her like she's a creature that's emerged from some cave. They avoid her, whisper behind their hands and move away if Nori comes near them. All of them that is except for a new student who wears a floppy eared hat and sits down across from her with a wide, dimpled grin.

"Bofur Broadbeam," He sticks a hand across the table which Nori pointedly ignores. "I have my next class with you."

"I'm not going to class." Nori mumbles without looking up from her tray.

"Well then I'll join ye," Bofur says and she lifts her head to glare at him. "Can't let ye go off alone and deal with these asses." Bofur would say later that she smiled at him. But Nori would swear to her dying day she was resisting her urge to punch him.

Bofur didn't save Nori or restore her faith in fairy tales. But Bofur did make her feel a bit better about things day by day. He would sit with her from the second she arrived at school the second her mother or Dori arrived to take her home. If he heard someone talking about her then he would shoot them vicious glares that could silence them.

And when Nori went to court to face Smaug, Bofur was there with her family and reached out to give her hand a reassuring squeeze as she passed by him. And when Smaug is found guilty and Nori collapses into a ball of tears Bofur is the one who guards her from his view as he's lead away.

Nori's never quite the same, her faith in fairy tales never restored. She believes them to be childish nonsense that mothers tell their kids so they'll go to sleep. And she plans to continue to believe this. And she would did she not meet Bilbo Baggins.

* * *

><p>"You'll love him," Bofur grins at her as they walk towards the movies. "He's a great friend of mine."<p>

"I don't really love people," Nori says and smirks at Bofur who looks at her hurt. "I tolerate you." She teases.

"Well then you'll tolerate him too," Bofur's grin widens as he waves at someone. "Hey Bilbo, we're over here." A short, curly haired man turned towards them with a bright smile on his face. Despite having on jeans he wears a waistcoat with brass buttons that seem to accentuate his sandy blonde curls. Hazel eyes sparkle as he steps forward and envelopes Bofur in a hug.

"It's good to see you Bofur," He smiles at Nori and holds out his hand. "Bilbo Baggins. It's a pleasure to meet you." Just like her first meeting with Bofur, Nori stares at his hand until Bilbo lowers it back to his side looking a bit uncomfortable. His discomforts short lived though as he smiles and hands over the tickets.

Bilbo's smile doesn't seem to waver Nori notices despite her rudeness. When his arm brushes her during the movie she tenses but remains silent. It's not until Bilbo reaches across her to grab some popcorn does Nori stand up, snapping at him to keep his hands to himself and demanding to know who he thinks he is. Bilbo stares up at her with wide, startled eyes and Nori's suddenly aware how everyone's mumbling and staring at them.

"I—I should go," Bilbo whispers and scurries past them, his shoulders hunched. "I need to go." And he does go, running on silent feet out of the theater. Slowly the whispers die down and everyone turns back to the screen. Bofur doesn't say a word to her for the rest of the movie though she can see that he's annoyed, his lips pursed and his eyes dark.

He doesn't say a word to her until the movies over. It's as they're walking towards Bofur's car that he slows down his pace, his hands shoved deep in his pockets as he sighs.

"I know what happened to you was awful Nori," Bofur says carefully. "And it will always be an awful thing. But not everyone is out to hurt you. Bilbo's not out to hurt you." Nori remains silent.

"You can't live like this forever. I don't think you know how much I worry about you and how much it hurts me to see you living like this. You can live like this forever if you want to. That's fine. But I would much rather see you live life and enjoy it a little bit." And with that he gets into the car.

She doesn't speak on the ride home, staring out the window. Bofur doesn't speak either and the radio even remains silent. The tension in the car is heavy and thick. It's only dissolved when they finally arrive to her house and she turns towards him with a sigh.

"Can I have his number?" She grumbles and Bofur smiles gently as she hands over her phone.

* * *

><p>She doesn't text him for a week. She walks towards her phone and begins to type a message just to groan and throw it down on the bed. Nori's determined never to talk to him again and is ready to condemn herself to a life of living indoors when Bofur arrives to drag her to the park where he conveniently disappears into the bathroom at the same time she rounds a corner and sees Bilbo Baggins sitting on a bench.<p>

He's offering some food to the birds at his feet that peck at the ground eagerly. Bilbo's smiling broadly at them and occasionally lifting his head to glance around. When he lifts his head and sees Nori his cheeks flush and he prepares to leave.

"Do you always come here to feed the birds?" Nori asks and takes a hesitant seat next to Bilbo.

"Whenever I don't have to work I do," Bilbo says and drops some more food as the birds flap their wings impatiently. "I should probably get going though."

"Don't leave on my account," Nori says and Bilbo's rigid back settles ever so slightly. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the movie theater—I don't have the best track record with men but that was no way to treat you."

"Whatever those men did and you don't have to share it with me, I don't expect you to," Bilbo blushes. "I would never do something like that."

"I may share it with you someday," Nori mutters and stares at the birds rather than Bilbo. "When do you come here next?"

"I'll be back on Friday."

"Well then perhaps we can talk more then." Nori says and without so much as a goodbye stands up and walks away.

Bilbo and Nori don't speak much at first. Really the only things they say to each other are hello, how are you and goodbye. The two sit side by side silently and stare at the birds that peck at their feet, demanding more food. It's always Nori who leaves first though and Bilbo never says a word afterwards.

* * *

><p>They may not have ever moved on beyond that did Smaug not get out of prison. Nori's getting ready for the day when she gets the news. She drops her brush, her hair half-finished as she collapses on the floor. Bofur's at work and she can't turn to him. So it's with a shaky hand that she lifts her hand and calls Bilbo.<p>

By the time she spits out a coherent sentence through all her sobs and panicked breaths Bilbo's calm voice is promising her that he's on his way. By the time he arrives Nori's a mess of tears and snot, hyperventilating on the bathroom floor. Bilbo's footsteps are hurried through the house as he calls her name. And as much as she wishes that she could call out for him, she can't spit out a word through the sobs.

"Nori, it's Bilbo," He stands in the doorway. "I'm here and I'm going to come in now okay?" His footsteps are careful, hesitant as he hovers over her. "I'm going to touch you now." He warns and Nori nods as Bilbo sits her up. Her face is a disgusting mess of smeared eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and snot, all mixed together. Bilbo doesn't bat an eye as he takes a tissue and wipes her nose for her. Nori feels a bit ridiculous but allows him to do it. His hands are gentle as he wipes away the mess, the tip of his tongue sticking out in concentration. Finally he pulls away, dropping the dirtied tissues into the trashcan.

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asks.

"Do I look okay?" Nori snaps and winces as she says it.

"No, no you don't," Bilbo agrees. "Is there anything I can do? I mean—if you want me to that is."

"Just please hangout with me until Bofur gets off work," Nori sighs. "You don't have to talk or do anything like that. Just sit with me." And Bilbo does. Together they sit on the couch and watch ridiculous movies that Nori chooses. Bilbo doesn't bat an eye when she panics at every little noise. He only whispers that it's okay and she's safe. His voice is soft and wraps around her like a blanket. And Nori does sort of feel safe. Eventually though Bofur gets off work and arrives to her house. Bilbo gathers his things and with a final smile at Nori leaves. She pretends not to see Bofur's shit eating grin.

She doesn't see Bilbo again for a couple weeks and goes about her life as normal. She makes her hair into the big tri-pointed figure that it is and annoys Bofur. She thinks about texting Bilbo but never does. It's not until she's at the store with a cold, nose stuffed and hair greasy, looking affright does she see Bilbo. She's tempted to turn around and run in hopes he doesn't see her looking like this but he does.

"Here," Bilbo says and shoves a bag of candy into her hands. "It helps you."

"My brother will kill me if I come home with just candy." Nori says and tries in vain to shove it back towards Bilbo.

"My mother taught me that chocolate makes people feel better. And you seem like you could use a pick me up." Bilbo says and begins grabbing some more. Nori watches speechless as he grabs bag after bag of chocolate and other various candies, tissues and medicines that he swears will help her. And when they take it all up to the register, he ignores her protests and pays for it all. Somehow it doesn't surprise Nori a week later when Bofur informs her that Bilbo came down with her cold.

She returns the favor, arriving at his apartment with ten dollars' worth of candy. Bilbo's grateful though apologetic for the mess his place is. As he puts away the candy she takes her chance to look around. Pictures decorate the walls, mostly of who she assumes is a young Bilbo with a curly haired woman.

"My mother loved Winnie the Pooh," Bilbo mumbles sheepishly as he catches sight of her staring at a picture of him dressed as Piglet. "Every year when I was young I was a different character. I was Roo and my mom was Kanga."

"My mom used to love Halloween before…" Nori trails off before the truth spills. Her mother used to love Halloween before Smaug. Her mother used to be beautiful before the stress Nori put on her aged her prematurely. How before Smaug Nori loved to take pictures and have them up everywhere. But now the idea makes her feverish and shaky.

"Why don't you sit down?" Bilbo suggests softly and Nori does so gratefully. She sinks into his couch with a sigh, closing her eyes. "If you ever want to talk to me then I'll listen. Can't say I'll know what to say. But I'll listen."

"Are you going to judge me?" Nori asks and stares at the wall.

"No." Bilbo promises and Nori takes a shaky breath.

"I'm very angry." She confesses and allows the truth to spill. She cries a lot and there are several moments she struggles to catch her breath. Bilbo sets a box of tissues in her lap, his eyes closed as he listens to her story. By the time she's finished her eyes are puffy, her cheeks tear streaked and the tip of her nose red.

"I don't know what to say," Bilbo admits. "Other than this: I'm sorry." Nori sobs and falls against Bilbo's chest, her shoulders shaking.

* * *

><p>She doesn't quite know when they officially start dating. The day that stands out the most in their relationship is a day when they're driving to the movies. Nori insists on going with him to make up for their first meeting. She remembers seeing Bilbo's hand in the dark slowly reaching for hers, tentative and unsure as it hovers. Nori closes her eyes and is grateful for the 3D glasses and darkness hiding her anxiety ridden face as she links her fingers through his.<p>

Nori's self-esteem has been shattered throughout the years and her temper flares at the slightest things. There are several times she snaps at Bilbo for the smallest things and yells. Bilbo takes it in stride though there are moments too when he snaps back. And those are the moments Nori feels worst because she knows she's struck a nerve. But Bilbo has the patience of a saint and more often than not it's him soothing her and kissing her forehead as he apologizes. Though there is a time he holds her cheeks between his hands and informs Nori rather bluntly: 'you're a butt sometimes but I love you anyways.'

Nori's worried about the lack of makeup the first time Bilbo spends a holiday with her family. He's never seen her without makeup and she worries if the biting comments she's heard from others will be heard again. Not to mention her hairs a nest of tangles and knots, her pajama pants hanging low on her hips and her tank top askew as she slinks to the table. But Bilbo's smile is so broad it almost hurts as she slips next to him.

"I could get very used to this sight." Bilbo says as he runs his fingers through a particularly nasty tangle. Nori looks down at her plate and hopes that her blush goes unnoticed by the rest of her family. And when they go shopping later in the day Nori finds a jumper and a dress she loves. But the idea of these clothes, clothes that if she dared put on before Smaug would mock her body scares her. It takes everything in her to pluck up her courage and show Bilbo the clothes. And the sight of his pinked cheeks as he nods approvingly and tells her how lovely she looks is all the reassurance she needs.

* * *

><p>The discussion of sex comes up several times and as much as they kiss and pet and play, sex never happens. Nori is the one to bring it up and always Bilbo reassures her it's only going to happen when she's ready. And she comes close to being ready several times. But it's not quite there. She thinks she's ready once.<p>

And she is. Everything goes fine until Bilbo's almost at her entrance and then Nori's back at that night. When clothes were torn, buttons were scatter and makeup was smeared. And then she's curling in on herself sobbing. Bilbo doesn't speak as he unrolls the condom off himself, a worried look deep in his eyes. He puts his pajama pants back on and rubs her back, shushing her and promising that she's safe and nothing here will harm her. When Nori finally calms down enough to catch her breath and sees that she really is safe, she nearly cries all over again at the sight of Bilbo in his pajama pants.

"Sorry," She sniffles. "I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything so don't think that," Bilbo shushes as he kisses her forehead gently. "I told you: when you're ready. And not a second before."

It takes a while but when she finally is ready, Nori tells him that her only rule is to be on top. She wants to be in control, needs to be. And Bilbo is more than willing to comply with that as he lies back and watches Nori straddle him. There's a moment of hesitation when their eyes connect before Nori's slipping her fingers between his as she seats herself fully on him. There is some stretch and worry in Bilbo's eyes as she takes steadying breaths. There's a moment of worry, fear as she looks him in the eye. And then there's something new, something she's not experienced since her mother read her fairy tales as a child. She feels happy, hopeful as she begins moving. Beneath her Bilbo's hands wander over scars, rubbing small circles and lavishing kisses on the worst of them until their lips crash together in a needy, sloppy kiss.

Afterwards Nori stands in front of the bathroom mirror while Bilbo prepares a shower for them. The bathrooms filling with steam but the bathrooms not fogged over yet and she runs a hand over one of her old scars.

"I've got to be the palest person alive," Nori sighs. "And have more scars than anyone else."

"Don't you know?" Bilbo wraps his arms around her waist. "My favorite fairy tale princess has the palest skin and the most scars? And the most beautiful soul."

"Can't say I've ever heard that fairy tale," Nori smiles. "What happens to her?"

"Well a dragon tries to destroy her but she's too strong."

"Saved by a brave knight who likes seven meals a day and all the comforts of home," Nori slips her fingers through his as they walk towards the shower. "Saved by a brave knight who likes seven meals a day and all the comforts of home," Nori slips her fingers through his as they walk towards the shower. "Yes, I believe the princess would not have made it were it not for the brave knight who saved her." If fairy tales were anything like hers and Bilbo's then she was willing to start believing in them again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the flood of updates...I've been extremely behind.<p> 


End file.
